


Death of Innocence

by DemiRebel



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiRebel/pseuds/DemiRebel
Summary: In a land of magic, there stands one kingdom known for their rich harvests, thanks to the one and only, Oikawa Tooru. Yet trouble stews in this paradise as suspicions rise and powers die.





	1. Who Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Iwaizumi wants is to know about his mother.

Iwaizumi had had enough.

He was 18 for crying out loud, and people still tip toed around him like a delicate flower. He wasn’t the same lost 10 year old without a mother, he wanted to know more about her, what she was like, how people remembered her. Yet it seemed people were so adverse to talk about her, as if she didn’t even exist. He tried to question his father about it, but he had become paranoid of magic, constantly pestering the king to reassess their faith in Oikawa’s magic. All he wanted was to know about his mother, was that too much to ask?

After being brushed by yet another noble, the gala walls began to close in on him. His clothes too scratchy, the people overwhelming, all he could do was tighten his fists, making a beeline for the back garden to air out his frustration.

Once outside, he ventured deeper into the hedges until he couldn’t feel the heat of their stares anymore. He slumped against a wall in defeat.

Was his mother an awful person? Or was he not worth the effort to tell? Was there something wrong with him? His father raised him to be strong and warry of all things magical. He was a cold, strong hand that guided him through his youth. He knew from him that the world can be cruel, that it will tear you down when you least expect it, but he also knew there was softness that lived in the sweet songs of morning birds or the youthful chime of children during festivals. 

He was all his father had left which makes him wonder if that’s why he became so harsh and protective with his upbringing. Yet part of himself needed to know if his mother was different. He needed to know that his blood was more than just battle strategy and politics. He needed to know if the small flame in his gut was wrong every time he caught sight of the brilliance of life.

Before he could stew anymore, an apple plomped on his head from above. 

“Be careful Iwa-chan, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Like clockwork, Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa perched on a tree branch paired with his infamous dumb smirk. 

“Not now shitty-kawa”, He couldn’t help but let out an exhausted sigh. 

Oikawa didn’t respond at first, his smirk leaving him before he picked another apple, and glided down next to him. His wings stretched for a brief moment before tucking behind his back like a glorious cape.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but glance over at him every now and then. But Oikawa kept his gaze forward, studying the fruit in his hand.

Being a Fae, Iwaizumi’s father hated Oikawa the most. He was the most loved and trusted figurehead throughout the kingdom. It was said that Oikawa had created the kingdom, blessing the land of a small village until they grew to the glorious kingdom it was today. He supposed it made sense, Fae were said to live forever. And if that were true… 

“Oikawa…”, Iwaizumi tightened his fists, not believing what he was about to do but what choice did he have left? Oikawa tipped his towards him as he continued, “What was my mother like?”

His throat tightened, suddenly feeling so stupid. Why was he asking Oikawa? How would he even know, all he’s ever done is annoy or tease him, what would make this any different? He squinted his eyes closed, preparing for the onslaught of jokes that normally came with Oikawa.

He waited, trying to focus on anything else, the cool night air whispering across his face, cicadas singing eerily into the night, and the muffled tunes of the gala.

“She was like you in a lot of ways... Not much of a head turner..” Iwaizumi started to shake, but before his mind could settle on the proper insult Oikawa kept talking.

"But there was a sort of simple beauty about her. She was the type to give someone in need anything and everything and that humbleness made her shine. She could be strong or gentle and always knew what to say. I swear, there was some sort of magic in that woman." 

Iwaizumi didn’t realize when he had whipped his head towards Oikawa but this was possibly the first time he’d ever heard Oikawa actually sound serious about something. Let alone what he was saying. 

Oikawa finally looked at him, his eyes swirling as he adds, "It's the same magic I see in you, if not more."

And in a wonderful moment of shock he wonders if his father was wrong about Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment or bother me on twitter to talk about the AU :3c
> 
> https://twitter.com/rebelliousfool


	2. Root of the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is starting to have a change of heart but not without a few questions...

Ever since that night Iwaizumi couldn’t find that raw rage anytime Oikawa came to bug him. Sure, they still bickered but it didn’t hold as much bite.

Perhaps Oikawa noticed because it felt like he was seeing him more and more these days. Feeling less like random encounters and more like he was being sought out. Yet he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Sure, he was having a small change of heart but that didn’t neglect the years of caution his father ingrained into him.

Suspiciously enough, he saw plenty of Oikawa, but he couldn’t say the same for the public eye. More and more farmers reported sour crops or infertile fields. Which was surprising since Oikawa was known to be an avid partner with the community, constantly going door to door and checking on the people’s crops. 

This change lead him to overhear a lot of gossip. Towns people pondering the absence of Oikawa, comments ranging from blind faith to concerned anger. It made sense since many viewed Oikawa as a gift from higher powers, but that alone didn’t support families with many mouths to feed. 

The next time he found Oikawa leisure in his vicinity, he couldn’t help himself to wonder as well.

He’s been finding himself in this position more and more lately. Anytime the day became too much, he would escape to the palace garden. Sometimes he’d take out his aggression with sword practice, other times, like today, he just sat and breathed. 

A new feature to this habit was Oikawa, always appearing a few moments later when he escaped to the garden. Seeing Oikawa always warranted a little bit of horse play, but these meetings often lead to a steady quiet, both of them just appreciating the company as they lost themselves to their respective minds. 

It almost felt like an unmentioned agreement between them, but today his curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Why have you been visiting the farmers less?”

It came out more as a mutter, a thought that had somehow slipped out.

Their silence stretched a bit longer and it made him wonder if Oikawa even heard him. Eventually he replied in a sad, nonchalant voice.

“Because every crop I’ve tried to grow lately only comes out bitter or already dead.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened a bit at the sky, “You’re losing your magic?”

“I don’t know, maybe...”

And with that silence returned between them as they stared at the sky.

He would admit that he wasn’t in any way an expert on magic, but could magic actually disappear from a magical being? Can Fae just lose magic and if so, what would happen to them? He thought of his father and how his many rants explained the dangers of deifying magic. How it would one day turn on us and we’d need to be ready. 

He wanted to interrogate Oikawa more, he wanted to know how to help him. How to prevent whatever was happening. Yet their friendship was more of a delicate truce. A mutual respect that could snap at any moment and something in him told him it wasn’t the right time. He just had to be patient.

~~~

Days passed since his last encounter with Oikawa. Not much has progressed since, and Iwaizumi was beginning to feel a little helpless as he watched the same story play out each day. Farmers reporting poor crop, Oikawa blowing off meetings, his father ranting to the court and himself about his immaturity, ectara. 

It was getting a little too much for him to handle and today his father was more agitated than normal. He had good intentions but the aggressive approach he was taking was becoming a bit insufferable. It didn’t take long before he snuck out of the meeting and started an impromptu patrol along the tree line.

He kicked a few rocks as he shuffled along until he heard disgruntled yelling within the tree line. Years of training kicked in as he snuck forward into the brush, one hand on his sword.

Iwaizumi eventually spotted Oikawa hunched over, his voice a lot clearer as his voice almost became a yell, “Come on, come on! Why won’t you grow!” 

His wings flopped against the earth as a bright light shined around his hands. Iwaizumi started to connect the dots, stepping forward to make his presence known before the ground shivered beneath him. Oikawa fell onto his back as angry, thorny vines shot from the soil.

Oikawa began to yell as the vines sputtered around him and gripped his ankles.

Iwaizumi was already running forward, drawing his sword and heaving a clean cut at the vines.

Oikawa only blinked dumbly at him, “Iwa-chan?”

Instead of responding he gripped his arm to haul him up and away as the vines continued to sprout out.

They ran for the end of the tree line, thankfully the vines growth seemed to be slowly dying out and didn’t have its initial speed as when it first popped out.

Once safe they both heaved over panting. Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa, he was shaking, staring down at his hands. He reached over and took his hands in his, smooth his thumb over there in a calm manner. Whatever Oikawa was thinking that seemed to snap him out as he looked up at Iwaizumi.

“I thought you were losing your magic but it seems like you’re just losing control.”

Oikawa looked back down at their hands and muttered, “They hate me.”

“Who?”

“Everyone!” Oikawa whipped his head back up, unshed tears beginning to well in his eyes. “The kingdom, the plants! I can’t do anything right, the plants aren’t listening to me anymore and because of that I can’t make help anyone which is making them all angry and I don’t how to fix it.” 

“What do you mean the plants aren’t listening, can’t you just control them” 

Oikawa scoffed, “I’ve never controlled them, I talk to them. Convince them to grow certain ways and use my magic to help that growth. But lately they’ve been really angry…”

“Then we’ll figure out how to fix it.” Iwaizumi gripped his hands in reassurance.

Yet Oikawa just gave him a doubtful look, “How?”

“I don’t know, maybe start with the basics. Rekindle your relationship with plants, make a garden, no magic.”

Oikawa just stared at him.

“Iwa-chan… You actually came up with a good idea for once.”

Out of habit Iwaizumi smacked him across the head. As Oikawa whined he turned to walk back to the castle grumbling.

Once Oikawa realized that he’d started walking away he bounded up beside him.

“You said we earlier?”

Iwaizumi glanced at him, “Yeah I did.”

“So you’re going to help me?”

He couldn’t help but smirk, “Well someone’s gotta baby sit you.”

Oikawa squawked at the insult and like that their normal rhythm snapped into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't plan on this having more than one chapter but here we are


End file.
